Somewhere in Between xover ats
by Unique Free Radical
Summary: Connor is the most popular boy in school. Makes a bet to make the most unpopular girl prom Queen. But there’s a twist. They’re both miracle children, and destiny is about to make an appearance…
1. Prologue: Birth kinda hurts!

Title: Somewhere in Between  
  
Part: 0  
  
Author: Vicky Morgan  
  
Email: vicks_tricks@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned em' I would so brag about it. However I don't so. I'll sit and sulk about it! The song is somewhere in between by Lifehouse (they so totally rock!)  
  
Summary: Unnatural brats challenge 7: month of June 2003. Kinda of a she's all that theme. Connor is the most popular boy in school. Makes a bet to make the most unpopular girl prom Queen. But there's a twist. They're both miracle children, and destiny is about to make an appearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Scrap everything that comes after season 4 of Buffy (expect Riley leaving and the potentials becoming slayers!). Scrap everything after the first series of Angel! Buffy and the gang move to L.A., just after Dawn is born, but Angel and his gang don't know this! Plus everything that has happened is set like over 18 years ago!  
  
Couples: Spike/Buffy, Connor/Dawn Angel/Cordellia If you want other couples, let me, but right now undecided!  
  
Authors Note: Now the challenge says that Connor isn't the child of 2 vampires. but it never said he could be the son of 1 vampire! And for that matter, Buffy and Spike also have a child, and spike also has a soul. ya know this really should come under summary. oh well! Authors Note 2: Thanks to Rakel for being my Beta, you so totally rock! And I thank movies, for giving me endless hours of mind numbing treats, I can feel myself becoming an airhead as I type! _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I can't be losing sleep  
  
over this, no I can't  
  
and now I cannot stop pacing  
  
give me a few hours  
  
I'll have this all sorted out  
  
if my mind would just stop racing cause I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
this cannot be happening this is over my head  
  
but underneath my feet  
  
cause by tomorrow morning  
  
I'll have this thing beat  
  
and everything will be back to the way that it was  
  
I wish that it was just that easy cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
  
don't be surprised if I collapse  
  
down at your feet again  
  
I don't want to run away from this  
  
I know that I just don't need this cause I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
this cannot be happening, yeah cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
what is real and just a dream  
  
May 23 1985  
  
L.A.  
  
"Mrs Angel, not much longer now. One push should it. And then you can see your baby." Cordelia was pretty much ready to give up. She was holding onto Angel with all her might, but she was getting extremely tired.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Angel. It really hurts. I knew I should have gone with the drugs."  
  
"You can Cordy. I'm here with you and everyone else is outside, waiting for our child to be born. Come on, after 3. Ready. 1, 2, 3!" Angel braced himself as Cordelia squeezed his hand. Although he had fought many battles in his life, the pain that Cordelia was causing his hand was extreme. "God you have no idea how much my hand hurts right now." Angel said out loud, causing all the women and Cordelia to look at him. "Oh right. sorry." Angel gave a small grin. A moment later Angel heard a small cry.  
  
"Congratulations, you have beautiful baby boy." The Nurse handed the child to Angel, who seemed to panic slightly.  
  
"Uh. what do I do?" He asked the nurse.  
  
"Just hold him, and your be fine!" Angel showed Cordelia their son.  
  
"Wow. he's beautiful Angel. Though he doesn't look to much like us, does he?" Cordelia commented.  
  
"He looks a bit like my sister, Kathy." He answered looking at his wife.  
  
"So what should we name him?" Cordelia asked Angel. He sat for a moment deep in thought.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think hun?" Angel looked to Cordy, and she had a big grin on her face.  
  
"I like Milagro? It means miracle." Angel just looked at her.  
  
"Although that's nice. I don't think so. How about something good and Irish. Sheridon. I really like Sheridon. I had a neighbour back in Ireland called that, he used to get all the girls." This time Cordelia looked at Angel.  
  
"That is the worst name in the world. How could you think of such a thing?" They both glared at each other, neither wavering. Suddenly Angel had a brain wave.  
  
"How about Connor? It's Irish, like me, but still fairly modern. Do you like it?"  
  
"I do, its perfect. Any way shouldn't we let those people in from outside, who want to see the child? I think there were some faeries floating around, and one or two demons!"  
  
"Ok. But after that I have to go, its nearly dawn, and I don't want to combust! Besides, I don't think that the people outside are in any hurry. I mean it's not like its everyday that there's a child born of a vampire, now is there?"  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
"Ok Miss Summers, just one more push, and your have your baby." The mid- wife encouraged. After 20 hours in labour, Buffy decided that well. this was a lot harder then slaying. 'Damn, I owe Willow 50 bucks now!' She managed to think, before another contraction over rode her senses, and she gave one long, hard push.  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bloody hard." Spike commented from the sidelines. Ok yeah, he was being sarcastic, but on the inside. he was so nervous. It shouldn't have been possible, but here, today, Spike was going to be a daddy.  
  
"I tell you what Spike. If that's your attitude, then we are never ever having sex again!" She screamed out, while still pushing. After a few seconds, a cry could be heard in the room.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The Nurse informed the couple, and she handed Buffy the baby.  
  
"Hi there, little one. I'm your mommy, and that grumpy old man over there is your daddy."  
  
"I'm not old." Buffy heard Spike mutter, and Buffy gave a small giggle.  
  
"Do you want to hold her Spike?" At this Spike perked right up, and took the child from Buffy.  
  
"Hello bit. well aren't you beautiful." He was a complete goner. Buffy knew that their child was gonna be a daddy's girl for sure.  
  
"So what should we call her?" Spike turned to ask Buffy, but he saw her trying to fight off sleep.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy managed to yawn out. "Because she's our little sun rise." After, Buffy fell asleep.  
  
"Dawn huh?" Spike asked himself. "I guess I could deal with that. Its better than Peaches' name isn't it?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but Dawn grabbed his finger, as if to say yes. "Well aren't you a clever one. Come on, I'm sure there a lot of people waiting to see you outside. And it nearly is dawn, so Daddy has to get home." Spike kissed her head, and then walked into the lobby where the Scooby gang met him.  
  
Somewhere in between.  
  
"Well this certainly is bizarre! Never knew the powers had it in them, giving two vampires children. Well either way it should make for interesting viewing when the kids are in high school. I can just see it now: Cordelia as a soccer mom and Spike baking cookies for the bake sales at Dawn's school. In fact I think Dawn's chances of dating are slim to none with Spike as a dad!" Whistler got up the rock he was sitting on and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Not that Connor has a bigger chance. I mean Angel will just stick half a tub of gel in Connor's hair. though Angel does have a nice car. girls like cars!" Whistler walked down the road, and continued to talk to himself. He stopped suddenly, and let out an extremely loud laugh.  
  
"Man those two would have a better chance dating each other, then other people!" He looked up at the sky, where the sun was just rising.  
  
"That's the whole point isn't it? They're meant for each other, aren't they?" He just shook his head. "Trust you guys to think of something like that. But hey I'm just the messenger right? I told them that they were having children. But this one. they can just figure that one on their own. You realise that Dawn will be so I mean if her friends can get past Spike, which in itself is highly unlikely, then Buffy will just be over cheery all the time. Plus I know Robin wood isn't like a Slayer, but that's coz he's a guy! But Dawn might be! And Connor. well with Cordelia as his mom.he's going to be a legacy, so naturally he'll be popular. If this is going to be some after school special, I'm outer here." Whistler turned to change direction, but lightning flashed out of no-where.  
  
"Fine! I'll watch over them, but if you want them to be together, they got figure it out on their own. Making choices for them ain't such a good idea! Trust me." He continued to walk until he saw his car in the distance.  
  
"I hope you realise that this is gonna fall through! It always does! But hey I'm just the whack who always seems to be talking to himself, and in fact, constantly has the powers talking in riddles and signs! I mean I know you tell me some stuff, but other's you tell me a small portion, and make me figure out the rest. Buffy's right, the good guy's aren't know for their communication skills! If you want my advice, I wouldn't let Spike know that Angel has a kid and vice versa. I know that Buffy and Spike are moving to LA but it's a big place. Until the right time, keep them apart. What I mean is that if the Scooby's know that the fang gang each have children, then their either gonna hate each other or are gonna try and push Dawn and Connor together. Either way Dawn and Connor won't like it!" Whistler listened to what the powers told him.  
  
"Well yeah, I realise that's 18 years, but hey if you want this to work, just go with me here ok? It's not like there's a cry for heroes these days. I mean there are what? 5,000 slayers in the world. They'll take care of evil for a while. It's that, or you can find some other sap to keep an eye on the brats." He waited for objections, but none were heard.  
  
"Well alrightly then! Let's get this show on the road." He hopped into his car, and began his journey to the City of Angels. 


	2. Chapter 1: So the story begins

Title: Somewhere in Between  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Vicky Morgan  
  
Email: vicks_tricks@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned em' I would so brag about it. However I don't so. I'll sit and sulk about it! The song is somewhere in between by Lifehouse (they so totally rock!)  
  
Summary: Unnatural brats challenge 7: month of June 2003. Kinda of a She's All That theme. Connor is the most popular boy in school. Makes a bet to make the most unpopular girl prom Queen. But there's a twist. They're both miracle children, and destiny is about to make an appearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Scrap everything that comes after season 4 of Buffy (expect Riley leaving and the potentials becoming slayers!). Scrap everything after the first series of Angel! Buffy and the gang move to L.A., just after Dawn is born, but Angel and his gang don't know this! Plus everything that has happened is set like over 18 years ago!  
  
Couples: Spike/Buffy, Connor/Dawn Angel/Cordellia If you want other couples, let me, but right now undecided!  
  
Authors Note: Now the challenge says that Connor isn't the child of 2 vampires. but it never said he could be the son of 1 vampire! And for that matter, Buffy and Spike also have a child, and spike also has a soul. ya know this really should come under summary. oh well! Authors Note 2: Thanks to Rakel for being my Beta, you so totally rock! And I thank movies, for giving me endless hours of mind numbing treats, I can feel myself becoming an airhead as I type! _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
After Spring Break 2003  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
  
Looked down on.  
  
'God I am such a dork.' Dawn thought to herself. Currently she was sitting in front of her vanity table, running a brush through her hair, wondering why she bothered.  
  
'I mean its not like anyone cares what I look like anyway. To everyone that matter's I'm a freak! I mean it wasn't me who blew up the school gym. For Gods sake, it was my mom. and it was like over 20 years ago. But now I guess it doesn't help that I'm a slayer. On the first day of school I nearly staked Shelly Adams for gods sake! I've never lived that one down. And god her boyfriend Connor Angel is so stuck up! I mean who does he think he is going round campus like he owns the place? It really wouldn't surprise me if was a demon or something!' Dawn got up and ran down stairs. She placed a chaise kiss on her father's cheek, and ran outside to wait for the bus. Buffy was in town today, so she couldn't ask for a lift.  
  
'This is just my luck, because the bus always smells of pee. I want a car, but no. I can't have one! Its not even like mom drives very well! And it'sso hot today. Damn L.A. and its sunlight. Ya know I've always wondered why we live here, when dad can't even go outside during the day.' The bus pulled up, and Dawn slipped on her headphones, and turned her CD player on. Jimmy eat world blasted into her ears.  
  
'But hey there's only 6 weeks left! And I'm outta here. though UCLA isn't that far!' Dawn giggled to herself, and went to sit at the back of the bus. Luckily Dawn's best friends Carlos and Kit were at the back as well.  
  
"Hey guys. so another day in hell huh?" Dawn commented as she sat down.  
  
"Yeh. But who knows, maybe something will happen soon!" Kit replied, while Carlos just grinned.  
  
"Maybe." Dawn sat down and glanced out the window, "maybe."  
  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
  
Just across town, Connor was also just getting ready to leave for school. But the conversation he was having with himself was completely different.  
  
'I am the best looking and most popular guy at school. It's 6 weeks till I graduate, and then I am so outta here! I can't wait! I can get away from all those shallow people at school, but who knows maybe Shelly will go wherever I go.' He thought to himself. Shelly was his long time girlfriend, and the most popular girl at school. Okay, so yeh she was slightly shallow, but no more then everyone else at the damn school.  
  
'It could be worse; I could be dating Dawn Summers.' Connor grinned to himself as he made his way from his room to the hotel lobby downstairs. "I'm heading out mom! Tell dad I'll see him tonight ok?"  
  
"Sure thing honey. Have fun, and remember, not long left now till you're a college student!" Connor quickly kissed his mom on the cheek and made his way to the hotel car park, where his treasured BWM M3 convertible sat. He pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the car, and he hopped in. Once he started up the car, he pulled out of the car park, and onto the main road towards school. In front he saw the school bus.  
  
'Man, I feel bad for the guys on that thing. It always smells of pee!' After 20 minutes of driving he pulled into the school car park. He hopped out of his car, locked it, and then proceeded to walk up to his two friends, Lewis and Josh.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine, Everything, everything will be alright.  
  
"So Conn, my man, how was Spring break? Any hotties at the hotel this year?" Josh asked him, after the two of them had high fived each other.  
  
"Uh. something like that yea." Connor answered. But what else could he.  
  
'Oh no Josh, in fact we had about 20 different demons trying to kill us in a week! Wolfram and Hart are certainly getting rowdy again. And it's been so quiet. well it's always been quiet, with all those slayers about. Yet not even dad knows who the slayers are in L.A!'  
  
"Yo Connor, anyone home?" Lewis asked waving his hand in front of his friends face. It was a common occurrence for Connor to zone out in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"What? Oh yeh, I'm cool! Hey, have any of you seen Shell? I haven't spoken to her, since she went with Becca and Stacey to San Francisco."  
  
"No sorry dude, haven't seen her. But look there's Stacey looking all fine and shit. Ask her." Josh pointed out.  
  
"Hey Stacey, have you seen Shell?" Connor asked her. She froze for a second before replying.  
  
"Who?" She studied her nails.  
  
"Shelly my girlfriend. About yay high, lots of blond hair, really big. gob on her. You can't miss her really." Connor exclaimed, gesturing with his hands to explain.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen her since we've got back. Oh, hey Becca." Stacey replied, then went to the other girl and gave her a hug. "You haven't seen Shell have you?" Stacey gave the slight girl a nudge. The normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but Connor being as supernatural as he was, noticed, though he didn't comment on it.  
  
"Isn't that her car over there?" Everyone in the group turned to see a pink convertible pull up next to Connor's black convertible. Sure enough Shelly Adams stepped out of the car, and walked up to the group. Connor went to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Ohmigod I have total diet coke breath. Does anyone have some gum?" She continued to walk, while both Stacey and Becca gave her a piece of gum.  
  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
  
"Are you okay Shell? You seem a bit distant." Connor asked his girlfriend as soon as he caught up with her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I think we should break up." At this what seemed like the whole student population were looking at them. Connor led her over to an empty bench so that they could talk.  
  
"I don't understand why do you want to break up?"  
  
"You did think I would still be dating you when we left for college did you?" When Connor didn't answer she smiled at him. "You did, that's sweet." She paused again for a moment before continuing. "Well Connor the thing is we've been together all through high school, and well, we should date other people. As it is, I've got a new boyfriend. He goes to UCLA, and he's so totally hot."  
  
"That's nice Shell." Connor raised an eyebrow. "But I don't need to know how hot. what's his name? You've just dumped me for him."  
  
"His names Brock. Any way I'll still go to the prom with you, I mean its only natural for the king and queen to go together!" Shelly got up, and walked away. Looking around he noticed that people turned away.  
  
'Great now the whole school is gonna know in about 5 minutes!' Connor thought to himself. Running a hand threw his hair, he got up, and made his way over to Josh and Lewis.  
  
"Okay, man what just happened?" Josh asked his friend.  
  
"I really have no idea, I just know that I'm single." Connor replied. To be honest he thought he'd be more heartbroken about it, but obviously not. With his two friends he walked into school.  
  
Live right now.  
  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
  
"So Dawn, did you hear. Mr big shot himself just got dumped." Kit told her friend. They were walking to class, and already the news about Connor spread like wildfire.  
  
"Well he deserves it. Connor thinks he's above everyone else. I bet he lives a really sheltered life!" Dawn grinned. "Bout time he fell from his peddle-stall!"  
  
"So, for a more interesting topic, we are patrolling later, right?" Carlos asked Dawn. Her two friends discovered that she was a vampire slayer, at the same time Dawn herself found out. If your destined to become a slayer, you become one at the age of 14. As her mother was the greatest Slayer in existence or just plain ever, it was only natural that Dawn would also be one. Of course her father being a vampire was just ironic!  
  
"Of course. There's been some demonic activity near the Hyperion Hotel. So we're swing over that way tonight. Well, after work of course. Anya is making me go through ALL the books with her. That by itself will take hours! Come by at about eight guys."  
  
"That sounds very promising. Hey, isn't that the hotel that Connor's dad owns? Maybe Connor really is a demon after all. You obviously were right Dawn!" Kit laughed out!  
  
"Was there ever a doubt!" The three of them walked into homeroom. Sitting at the back Connor and his friends were already seated. Dawn briefly looked at him. When he looked up, her breath caught in her throat. Dawn didn't realise how blue his eyes were.  
  
'This is bad. it's Connor. bad evil Connor!' Dawn shook her head lightly and sat down next to Kit.  
  
"You okay?" Kit asked her.  
  
"Yeh I'm fine. Just looking forward to the end of school."  
  
"You always are!" Kit laughed. "But it's not too bad today now is it?" Dawn just grinned and laughed with her friend.  
  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
"So Connor, what are you gonna do now that you're single? I mean you just got dumped by Shelly Adams, the most popular girl in school!" Josh asked him. It broke Connor out of his trance. When Dawn walked into the room, he had the urge to look up. The second he looked into her eyes something seemed to click. which was bad, very bad. "I don't know. But she's not that popular! She can be broken quite easily." Connor replied as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I don't know. All the guys wanna do her and all the girls wanna be her. Basically she's you with tits." Lewis commented "She's a legacy, while yours my friend is hanging by a thread!" Josh grinned. "That can't be too good for your ego."  
  
"Shelly Adams is a myth. The main reason that she became popular was coz she was my girlfriend! Look if you take away all that attitude and popularity, basically all you have is a 3.2 GPA and a wonder bra. Given the right look and the right boyfriend that could be anyone!" Connor folded his arms and looked to his friends.  
  
"I feel a bet coming on." Josh grinned.  
  
"Yeh so, what's the bet, and I'll take it." Connor replied. Josh looked out the classroom, and his eyes seemed to light up.  
  
"I bet that you can't make Dawn Summers prom queen."  
  
"Come again?" Connor froze. No way could he make that thing Prom queen. even if she had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"You heard me, or are you too chicken to take the bet?" Connor thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Ok you're on!" The two of them shook on it, while Lewis shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe your both doing this. Its madness!"  
  
"So what are the terms of this bet?" Connor asked, Josh explained them and they both agreed.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine, Everything, everything will be alright.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
  
The day pretty much went without a hitch. By lunchtime, everyone knew of Connor and Shelly's break up.  
  
"Its crazy!" Dawn cried out over her tuna salad sandwich. I mean the way everyone's going on it's almost as if Charles broke up with Diana all over again!" She threw her hands into the air, while Kit mouth 'who' to Carlos.  
  
"Prince of Wales. you know Dawn with all her pop references. You need a dictionary and TV on hand to follow her." Kit just laughed, while Dawn scowled.  
  
"Anyway, Dawn why do you care so much about the break up? Unless you like Connor?" At this Dawn held up her hands and shook her head.  
  
"nononononononono.. Really I don't! That's just ew!" She looked up and saw Connor walking towards their table. He sat down.  
  
"Can I talk to you Dawn?" He grinned, which in normal circumstances girls would swoon.  
  
"No. Guys I have to go, I have to go see Miss Swanson. She wants me about history or something. Laters!" Dawn got her stuff and began to walk off. Connor got up and followed her.  
  
"So I was wondering." Connor started, but Dawn cut him off.  
  
"Don't wonder, it really might hurt your brain. I really have to be somewhere." Dawn continued walking into the school. Connor stood there as people looked at him.  
  
".if you would embarrass me in front the whole school." Connor scratched his head. "I am going about this the wrong way." He walked into the school to try and think about what to do.  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
  
looked down on.  
  
"Miss Swanson, you wanted to see me?" Dawn walked into the room. "Yes Dawn. I know we only have a few weeks left, but I was wondering if you would work with a fellow class member to make a presentation about the History of Hemery High, and its founders. You're my top student, and I really think this would look good on your chances for Valedictorian!"  
  
"Really? I would love to. But uh. who's the other student?" Dawn asked. Miss Swanson flipped through her notes.  
  
"Connor Angel." Dawn was horrified.  
  
"Are you serious? He'll make me do all the work!"  
  
"Now Dawn, I know you and Mr Angel don't get along to well, but think of it as a learning experience. In college there will be plenty of people that you wont want to work with, but you will have to." Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yeh you're right. I mean what's the worst that can happen? I should probably go find him, and tell him." Dawn smiled at her teacher then left the room. Down the hallway she could see Connor talking to himself. Dawn walked up to him.  
  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
"Right here's the deal. We have to work together on a history project. I don't like you and you really don't like me. We work on it, we will do good on it and then we can forget about each other, okay?"  
  
"Uh, what project for history?" Connor asked. Dawn explained.  
  
'Yes, I have a reason to hang out with her now! I am so gonna win this bet. Man between that and the project I really am gonna have to cut back on the patrolling with dad. Oh, well!' He thought to himself. He didn't notice that Dawn had kept talking.  
  
".so is that ok with you?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Come by the magic shop tonight, and we can work on the project. Make it about 6 ok?"  
  
"Uh, yea sure. Where is the magic shop, I've never been before." Dawn gave him the instructions. "Oh, thanks. Is it like a joke shop or something?" Dawn nearly laughed at this.  
  
"Or something. Anyway, your coming tonight does me a favour. This way I don't have to go threw the books with Anya. She owns the place. Any way, laters." Dawn walked away from Connor.  
  
'This certainly is going to be interesting!' Connor chuckled to himself, and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright.  
  
Song - 'In the middle' by Jimmy Eat World 


	3. Chapter 2: You know about Angry puppies?

Title: Somewhere in Between  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Vicky Morgan  
  
Email: vicks_tricks@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned em' I would so brag about it. However I don't so. I'll sit and sulk about it! The song is somewhere in between by Lifehouse (they so totally rock!)  
  
Summary: Unnatural brats challenge 7: month of June 2003. Kinda of a She's All That theme. Connor is the most popular boy in school. Makes a bet to make the most unpopular girl prom Queen. But there's a twist. They're both miracle children, and destiny is about to make an appearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Scrap everything that comes after season 4 of Buffy (expect Riley leaving and the potentials becoming slayers!). Scrap everything after the first series of Angel! Buffy and the gang move to L.A., just after Dawn is born, but Angel and his gang don't know this! Plus everything that has happened is set like over 18 years ago!  
  
Couples: Spike/Buffy, Connor/Dawn Angel/Cordellia If you want other couples, let me, but right now undecided!  
  
Authors Note: Now the challenge says that Connor isn't the child of 2 vampires. but it never said he could be the son of 1 vampire! And for that matter, Buffy and Spike also have a child, and spike also has a soul. ya know this really should come under summary. oh well! Authors Note 2: Thanks to Rakel for being my Beta, you so totally rock! And I thank movies, for giving me endless hours of mind numbing treats, I can feel myself becoming an airhead as I type! _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Look Anya all I'm asking is no funny business ok? If any of you demon friends want to come by, delay them till later. Connor Angel is coming over, and being as shallow as he is, he probably doesn't know anything about demons, vampires and the forces of darkness. not that there's an out cry from them these day!" Dawn commanded Anya. It was almost 6, and Connor was due any moment. All afternoon Dawn had been training with her mom, so all she really wanted to do now was sit back and relax. but no she had to deal with Connor!  
  
"Fine, but if he's your bed buddy you better take him somewhere else! This shop is a 'play' free zone!" Dawn just looked at the shop owner.  
  
"Two words for you: Xander Harris." Dawn crossed her arms, and Anya gave a small blush.  
  
"Yes, well I own the shop. If I choose to have sex with my husband then I will. In fact just last night we did it in the chair your sitting in." Anya got up and walked into the back, while Dawn shot up out of the chair.  
  
"I really am going to need to disinfect the whole shop. I have no idea where Xander's naked butt may have been!" She shuddered, just as the chime on the shop went, signalling someone's arrival. She looked up and saw Connor running down the step. He gave her a wave, which she returned.  
  
"So who's naked butt has been everywhere?" Connor asked Dawn as he sat down in the chair she vacated.  
  
"Oh, the fact that my uncle and his wife had hot sweaty monkey lovin' in the chair you just sat down on. and most likely anywhere in the shop to think of it!" At this Connor shot up and shuddered.  
  
"That's nearly as bad as my mom and dad. they always seem." He trailed off and Dawn blushed, which made Connor embarrassed. "So History huh?"  
  
"Yea. But right now I'm trying to get horrible visions of old people having sex. It's truly is the most evil thing I've seen!" At this both teens laughed.  
  
'My god I'm laughing with Connor Angel! He really does have a great laugh.'  
  
'Wow I'm laughing with Dawn Summers! She has a beautiful laugh.' For a moment they didn't day a word, they looked away blushing, not noticing that the other did the same. The door chimed, signalling the entrance for someone else in the store.  
  
"Hi Connor, I didn't expect you to be here!" A red head in his late thirties commented as he galloped down the stairs. Dawn noted that he had some serious green skin.  
  
"Yea. Lorne this is Dawn. Dawn this is Lorne, he works for my dad, and owns his own bar!" Connor replied uneasily. Surely Dawn didn't know about demons. or maybe she just thought he was in costume. that must be it! Dawn and Lorne smilled.  
  
"We've already met Connor. Lorne is in here like every week, talking with Willow, Tara or Anya."  
  
"Since when did you come to a magic shop?" Connor was seriously confused. He didn't know this piece of information, and why was Dawn freaking out!  
  
"About a year after you were born. They moved into the joke shop that was here, and turned into a serious magic shop. Willow and Tara are both powerful witches, and Anya was a vengeance demon, so it seems fit that they own a magic shop." Both Dawn and Connor's eyes opened wide and looked worried at each other.  
  
"Do they know about. angry puppies?" They asked Lorne in unison.  
  
"You telling me that you've been going to the same school, and you didn't know that about each other. Why Dawn here is the resident." Lorne went to continue, but Dawn covered his mouth.  
  
"The resident scaredy cat. I run away all the time. Scary stuff, ya know blah blah blah! Time for Dawn to go a running!" She gave an uneasy laugh, and Connor knew there was more too it, but he let it drop for now.  
  
"Right, yea. So any way. we should get down to business, history, and all!" Connor gathered his stuff and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Oh yea. Follow me, I'll take you to the back room. It's quite back there, and no-one will disturb us." They walked through the shop out to the back of the shop. Connor noticed that there was some serious training equipment.  
  
"Why is there so much training stuff?" Dawn turned to look at him.  
  
"Training stuff?" she gave a nervous laugh. "This isn't for training! Uh. this belongs to Mr Giles. He collects all this stuff, and sells it on for a higher price!"  
  
"Oh." Connor didn't buy it, but dropped the subject. He would ask his dad later if he knew a Mr Giles. The two of them sat and worked for the next two hours in peace. Just before 8 they finished up for the day.  
  
"Ok, from what I can tell we're about 1/3 through the research stage. So if you want to come back on Saturday we can continue then." Dawn gathered her books and placed them onto the book shelve. Connor put his own books into his bag, but watched Dawn at the same time. She turned around and saw him staring at her. "What? Do I have something in my hair?"  
  
"Huh." Connor snapped out of his trance. "No. I was just wondering what are you doing now?"  
  
"Kit and Carlos are coming here, and we're going to. a club. Not that it's any of your business." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why what are you doing now?"  
  
"Patrolling." Was his blunt reply. If she knew about angry puppies then she must patrol as well sometimes.  
  
"You. patrol?" Dawn laughed. "Do you even know how to patrol? I mean come on. Shelly must think your weird then if you patrol all the time."  
  
"She doesn't know. I didn't know anyone else in the whole school new about vampires till today anyway." He picked up his bag. "So how long have you know about the things that go bump in the night?"  
  
"Always. Have you heard of the watchers council? Well I know a few people who work for them. It's kinda how I knew about it in the first place." Dawn gave a small grin. "Though my mom always thinks that they screw everyone over! There was this time back when she was graduating where they wouldn't give her this antidote."  
  
"An antidote for what?" Connor was interested. He remembered a story that his father told him about a past lover who quit the council because they wouldn't tell her what stopped the poison in his blood."  
  
"Oh. I don't really remember. Uh. any way my moms quit over it. Though she did get rehired in the end. Of course the council got blown up, and re built. Its like a yo-yo with them at times! And the pay sucks!"  
  
"Yea, I guess it does. wait a minute. Your moms a slayer?"  
  
"What???" Dawn's eyes got big. "No.. no its. oh crap yea, my moms a Slayer. I mean everyone else knows that!  
  
"That's so cool. I was starting to wonder who the Slayer was in this town. Neither me or my dad had any idea!" He was thinking. Her moms friend quit, just like his fathers lover had. Perhaps they know one another. "What's your moms name?" Connor looked at her. For a moment she didn't say a word.  
  
"Her. name? Buffy. Her name is Buffy." She grinned. "And she's the greatest Slayer of all time! She helps me to train as well!"  
  
"You train?" Connor was impressed, but of course didn't show that!  
  
"Well. yea. Coz see. uh. yea. I train. It's fun."  
  
"Maybe one day we can train together." Connor got up and walked over to Dawn. He had an extremely strong urge to kiss Dawn. He couldn't stop it, couldn't control it. The feeling was almost primitive. He leaned it, at the same time that Dawn did. It was close. Their lips only half an inch apart.  
  
"Hey Dawn, we're hear!" Kit cried out from the shop. At his Dawn and Connor pulled away from each other. Neither one looked the other in the eye.  
  
"I gotta go. I'll see you later Dawn." He dashed from the back room and through the shop to the front door."  
  
"Boy he's fast!" Kit commented.  
  
'Yea. almost too fast to be human!' Dawn thought. Not even Dawn could move as fast as Connor did just then. If you had blinked you would have missed him.  
  
"Any ways come on. Carlos is outside. He's finally got his car fixed. That piece of junk in theory won't fall apart for like a week!" Dawn laughed at this and they made their way outside, where the sun was just finishing to set.  
  
Outside the Hyperion Hotel  
  
"So it looks as like everyone will know where everyone else is soon." Whistler looked out to the sunset. He was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for the right moment to enter the hotel. Destiny was now starting, Connor and Dawn where beginning to fall in love. And Angel and Buffy now needed to know that. A sudden breeze blew past Whistler. He looked and saw Connor running past him.  
  
"Hey boy. I think you've forgotten your car at the magic shop." Whistler called out. Connor paused and turned around.  
  
"Uh thanks. But how did you know where I left my car?"  
  
"Your see soon." Whistler hopped into his car and drove off.  
  
"Strange guy." Connor shook his head, and walked into the hotel, and planned to get his car tomorrow. 


End file.
